Vehicle rocker panels interconnect structural members of the vehicle. The rocker panel may be formed with a contour. The contour of the rocker panel may require reinforcement to prevent deformation of the rocker panel. Reinforcement brackets are oftentimes attached inside the rocker panel to add structural rigidity to the rocker panel and strengthen the vehicle. The reinforcement brackets help to prevent deformation of the rocker panel by attaching to the rocker panel. Therefore, the reinforcement brackets are designed to integrate with the contour of the rocker panel in order to increase the stiffness of the rocker panel.